HTTYD Run Away
by supernerd38
Summary: Toothless is banished from Berk. Thanks to Snotlout's prank. Hiccup decides to run off with Toothless for the weekend to let Stoick cool off. Along the way, Toothless and Hiccup find a remarkable discovery after venturing in to unchartted territory. (Title sucks I know :P)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first HTTYD fic and it's about hiccup running away because Stoick banishes Toothless for something unforgivable which wasn't his fault it was Snotlout's! He flies off for a week to let his dad cool down but Hiccup actually ends up staying longer then expected. Which you will have to read to find out why! Has many errors in which I can not correct cause meh.**

**Hiccup POV**

"Hiccup! This has gone too far!" Stoick boomed, walking back and forth.

"I know dad and I'm sorry! Toothless couldn't help himself!" Hiccup tried to defend. "But I assure you it won't happen again" Hiccup explained.

"No Hiccup! We just lost 3 hunters and gather's. Don't you realize that?" Stoick said walking back and forth throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know dad! But it was snotlout's fault for why Toothless acted this way!" Hiccup defended his dragon.

"Hiccup! A chief puts his village safety first!" Stoick explained as Hiccup looked down. "I'm sorry Hiccup but by this time tomorrow I want Toothless off Berk" Stoick said sternly placing his hands on Hiccup's shoulder's.

"But-" Hiccup tried. "No but's Hiccup. Think of the family's who must mourn for there loved one's to get well. What if it was me Hiccup?" Stoick explained sincerity in his voice.

"Son I know it's not easy. but we can't let this happen again! Understand?" Stoick questioned.

Hiccup looked up at his father and stared in to his eyes. He signed. "Yes".

"Good. It's hard for me too Hiccup but we can't let this happen again" Stoick said walking off to the door and shutting it.

"Come on bud" Hiccup said putting his hand on Toothless's. "Look's like we're taking a little vacation" Hiccup said walking up the stairs. "A long one" He muttered. Grabbing a basket from his room.

He started to pack up some clothes and a couple of blankets. He looked around his room and grabbed his stuff dragon toy his Mother had made him when he was a baby. He looked around one more time before loading the basket on to Toothless. One on each side of him.

"We'll need to go to the forge, probably take some of my tool's and a couple weapons" Hiccup said jumping on to Toothless as they we're out the window and to the forge.

Luckily for Hiccup Gobber was no where to be seen. Probably going around the village with his father to do their usual errands around the village. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and ran in.

He started to grab some of his tool's he had in his work area. Grabbing his usual journal and 3 more journals just in case. He grabbed his charcoal pencils and stuffed them in his pockets. He opened up a specific journal to see a map charted with different islands.

"No doubt they will search these island's" Hiccup mumbled to himself, stuffing the journal in his pocket. He made his way to Toothless and loaded the tools in to the basket.

"Almost forgot!" Hiccup said mentally slapping himself. He walked to the back of the room and came back with a fishing pole.

"We'll need to eat, right?" Hiccup asked Toothless who mumbled something in response. He folded the pole he had worked on and put it in the basket.

Hiccup secured his shield on to Toothless and with one final look around they we're off to Thor knows where. Hiccup looked back at Berk and signed. "Good Bye Berk" Hiccup muttered before facing fowards guiding Toothless through the rocks and any other obstacle in their way.

"We have a long way ahead of us bud" Hiccup spoke to Toothless who in return looked up at him and made a low groaning sound.

"Let's see" Hiccup said taking out his journal to open the map.

"If we keep heading straight we'll pass Breackneck bog" Hiccup muttered to Toothless.

"We might see some stingers but I don't think they'll bother us considering they don't have wings" Hiccup explained still looking over at the map.

"What do you think Bud? 7 days away from Berk? So not to worry anyone?" Hiccup chuckled to himself.

"Probably let my dad cool down, The hunters and gatherer's get to heal and we get to adventure out and discover new islands" Hiccup explained as Toothless shook his head in response. Hiccup looked back and saw nothing but ocean and rock formations.

**Stoick POV**

"It's not my fault Gobber" Stoick sternly said to his 1 legged friend. "The dragon would have put everyone in danger if he stayed on the island" Stoick explained drinking whatever was left in his cup.

"I don't blame ya' Stoick" Gobber explained. "But Iccup and Toothless are inseperat-able" Gobber exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"Ive already talk to Hiccup" Stoick said. "I'm sure he is on his way now to drop Toothless off somewhere" Stoick reassured.

"You sure bout' dat?" Gobber questioned. "Knowing iccup' he'd probably be spending his last few moment's of quality time with Toothless" Gobber said drinking out of his cup.

"Your right, I did say by tomorrow after all" Stoick signed.

"Ya know if the outcasts get their hand's on Toothless, We might as well surrender" Gobber pointed out.

"Don't try to change my mind Gobber! I did what I had to do to protect the village" Stoick blabbered on.

"Besides Gardar,Asgot and Olaf will be out of commision for quite some time" Stoick stated unhappily.

"Right, just checking" Gobber stated putting his mug down.

**Please review! Yeah i'm not good at grammer and stuff so no need to tell me. Gardar,Asgot, and Olaf are all popular viking names I got off a website :D This is before HTTYD2. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh i'm dumb. Disclaimer I do not own HTTYD! . I wish I did.. Thank you Zyonzillia for being the first reviewer! Also thank you for the 19 followers and the 13 favorites for just 1 chapter! :D**

**Astrid Pov**

"Have any of you've seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked flying in to the academy on her dragon Stormfly. "Not since this morning" Snoutlout laughed to himself.

"Yeah" Tuffnut agreed. "This morning was awesome!" Ruffnut chipped in,cloncking her head with her brother.

"What happened this morning?" Astrid asked.

"You didn't hear?" Fishlegs asked."Stoick banished Toothless" Fishlegs explained.

"What?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, after Stoick banished Toothless,he went to the Great hall where some of the villager's overheard him and Gobber's conversation" Snotlout commented.

"Why was Toothless banished?" Astrid asked looking at Fishlegs.

"3 of the villages we're harmed!" Tuffnut butted in. "Because of Snotlout's prank of giving Toothless eel" Ruffnut interjected.

She shot daggers in to Snotlout's direction. "What?!" Snotlout asked oblivious to everything.

"How could you do that to your own cousin!?" Astrid asked crossing her hands.

"If Hiccup doesn't have a dragon that mean's I get to run the Dragon Academy!" Snotlout said with no regret.

"Actually, Astrid would take over. Or even Me" Fishleg's said smiling at the thought.

"You?!" Snotlout spat laughing to himself.

"I even think the twin's would go first then you" Astrid said gesturing to the Ruff and Tuff;who looked at them not knowing what the whole conversation is about.

"It would never work;besides knowing Hiccup he already made a plan to save Toothless" Snotlout crossed his hands over his chest.

"I'm gonna go look for him" Astrid said flying off and out of sight.

**Hiccup POV**

"Toothless are you falling asleep?" Hiccup asked chuckling at his Dragon. In response he got a low groan from the dragon in agreement.

"I guess we could rest for a while" Hiccup said looking around for any sort of island they can stay on.

"Down toothless" Hiccup pointed to what appeared as a small island as his dragon anxiously flew down to the island Not wanting to wait any longer.

"Hmmmm" Hiccup thought out loud to himself Looking out to sea. "You think Astrid will break my arm for leaving?" Hiccup asked his Dragon who in response got a low grumble from his dragon before he dozed off.

Hiccup felt that it was his duty to fish while his friend slept. He proudly walked to the baskets taking out the fishing pole and scurried to the shoreline of the island. He began to fish spotting a few dragons fly by as time went on.

Toothless ears perked up to a sound. He looked behind him to see a bush shaking. He silently got up and walked towards the bushes; sniffing it until he backed away and started to growl at it.

A baby Typhoomerang nochantly walked out of the bush. Toothless sniffed the baby as he did the same. Toothless shook his head before walking off back to the same spot he was before.

After about an hour Hiccup came back with a dozen small fish and a few big one's. "What do you think huh?" Hiccup smiled to himself. Toothless wagged his tail and stook out his tongue like a puppy.

"Here ya go bud" Hiccup smiled throwing the fish in the air as Toothless caught it. The baby Typhoomerang peaked his head out from behind Toothless.

"Toothless you didn't tell me we had guest" Hiccup gestured to the baby Typhoomerang. "He looks like torch" He muttered to himself holding out a fish for the baby.

Hiccup looked out to sea signing. He knew his father would come looking for him. He would come looking for Hiccup like if he was the Red Death. Like if he was his mom. "I'll be back you two control yourself while I'm gone, okay?" As Toothless made a face.

**Please review? SO SORRY for the long wait but here it is chapter 2! What do you guy's think? I feel like this was rushed. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
